Purity of betrayal
by calm-believer-of-fun
Summary: From the meeting of the sailor scouts to the betrayal of the moon princess this is Usagi's story
1. Meeting the scouts

Summary: It was a bright sunny day for most people, however this was not so for usually bright girl, Usagi. It was a day where she lost everything, from her fiancé and friends to her family, as they all believed her to be a ditz, a klutz and not good enough for them. Boy, were they wrong. They didn't take the time to know it was all an act. This is her story.

Usagi was a bright, intelligent and graceful teenager. I mean she would have to be if she were the moon princess, soul heir to the moon kingdom's throne, and soon to be Neo-queen Serenity. She was reincarnated from the moon during the silver millennium to Tokyo of present day. She still held memories of her old life on the moon and was still in control of all her powers however due to instructions given to her by her mother and Sailor Pluto at the age of ten she was left to act differently. She received poor grades on purpose in front of her class and re took them in front of her teacher Miss Haruna, who was Usagi's old friend from the moon. She fell over every now and again so she was not noticed for her grace and added to the drama by crying loudly. By the age of sixteen Usagi had perfected her act and was able to go about her day without worry. Knowing her mother would freak out about the false test score she scrunched it up and recklessly discarded it over her shoulder only to hit a man on the head. When she heard a distinct and familiar voice she turned around to face her fiancé from the moon kingdom, Endymion. She was so pleased to see him until she saw him open the test paper and peek at the score. He then looked back up at Usagi and spoke, "You must be really stupid, meatball head." Indignant, Usagi snatched the test score out of his hand and yelled back at him, "That's no way to talk to someone you don't know, and what do you mean by meatball head?" The Endymion look alike snickered and pointed to her hair, then said, "Your hair looks like meatballs." Red from anger Usagi stormed off saying the one word on her mind, "Baka."

From this day Usagi had many run-ins with the "Baka" and soon came to know he was known as Mamoru. There were many arguments between them and she was upset to know that her fiancé had forgotten her and their old life together. She was on her way to the local arcade to talk to the owner, Andrew Furuhata, when she bumped into a group of four girls. She apologized to them when she recognized them as the sailor scouts. She then asked them if they would like to go to the arcade together where she bought them all a milkshake for bumping into them. They were sitting at a table towards the back and getting to know each other when they heard a scream. All girls ran out to check what was going on when a black cat leapt out and started talking to them. The girls were told that they were sailor scouts and that they were to protect innocent people from the ugly monsters they saw before them and that they use the transformation pen to fight the beasts. All were shocked to hear a cat talk except for Usagi and Raye, Usagi having been told by her mother from the Silver Millennium and Raye from having a vision from the great fire.

After the shock of seeing a cat talk the scouts transformed and were out to fight the youma. They all learnt their abilities quickly and were fighting really well except for Usagi who was told not to reveal her full power. She only jumped out of the way with a few seconds to spare. She was then almost hit by an attack when tuxedo mask jumped out to save her. Realizing this was Endymion, Usagi didn't struggle against him. After a few attacks she dusted the youma after Luna, the talking black cat's, instructions. Luna then told the scouts that Usagi, being sailor moon was their leader and that they were to find the moon princess. Usagi already knowing she was the moon princess kept quiet and nodded. The scouts soon became friends and learnt of the other's personality and qualities.


	2. The fights begin

It was a few days after the first encounter with the youma and the sailor scouts were meeting up at the Hikawa Jinja, also known as Rei's grandfather's temple. Rei, although seeming sweet and innocent, was feisty and had a temper that when she was really angry, could make the devil himself cower in fear. At the present moment Rei was in one of her moods and her anger was directed at one blonde haired princess, of course she didn't know she was the princess.

"What kind of leader is she? I mean this is our first official scout meeting and she's two hours late."

Ami, always the logical and loyal one, had to defend her leader. "Something probably came up it's not like she's late intentionally."

The strong willed and minded Makoto put her two cents in, "Go easy on her Rei, it's not easy being a normal girl one day and protector of the Earth the next, she probably needs time to get process it."

"She's the leader; she should get over it quickly. I mean we all have." Rei bit back.

"Not all of us are the same, we all deal with things differently. Besides, cool it! She's climbing up the stairs right now." Mina, the goddess of love and emotions, said.

As Mina said this, Usagi came bounding up the last few steps and entered the temple. "Sorry I'm late. I had detention and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get out of it."

This said, Rei was about to yell at her for being irresponsible, when Mina cut her off and said, "Anyway I think we have waited enough, I think we should go on with the meeting."

Rei being the bossy, control freak she is decided she was going to run the meeting and began talk of strategies and other scout related business.

"I looked at the wands Luna gave us and tried to find out what other powers I can use during battle. We need to be prepared and I hope you all have done the same."

She looked around the room at the other scouts and was happy to receive a round of nods but her happiness turned to anger when a snore caught her attention and the scouts found their leader fast asleep. Rei's face turned red and with a death breathe, shouted at the snoozing figure, to wake her up. Rei was livid when she was ignored and it took all of Makoto's power to stop Rei from lunging at Usagi.

During Rei's escapade, Usagi was using all her will power not to laugh out loud and blow her cover. She was ordered by her mother to double her ditzy act when at scout meetings whilst still monitoring the progress without revealing her full capabilities to the scouts. To Usagi there was no better way to absorb information and still uphold her act without pretending to sleep. This was also held true in all her classes at school, even though she has already passed college with a medical degree and could complete another ten of the college's courses.

Usagi decided that after five minutes of Rei's screaming in her ear, it was time to wake up so she acted out groggily getting up and slowly rubbed her eyes. When Rei was finally aware that Usagi was awake, she began lecturing her about responsibilities and as leader, it was her duty to lead the meetings.

"If you can't keep awake during the meetings, how can we make sure you won't risk our lives as you fall asleep on the battlefield?" Rei yelled out.

Usagi just blinked and said, "Are you finished?" At the small nod, Rei gave her in shock, Usagi continued by saying, "Good. I'm leaving."

As Usagi left Rei finally gathered her wit and began shouting again, "Where are you going we still have more to talk about?"

Usagi just kept walking, before turning around and said, "I just forgot my mum asked me to do something. I'll talk to you later." Giggling to herself, Usagi left in the direction of her home and when she was out of the scouts' sight she headed in the direction of the arcade.

**At the Arcade **

Usagi had just walked through the glass sliding door of the crown arcade, to meet with the owner and her good friend, Andrew. He was a tall blonde, whom when Usagi was younger and didn't have her memories had a crush on.

She greeted Andrew with a cheerful, "Hey Andrew!"

Andrew turned around and upon seeing Usagi, smiled. "Hey Usa, How've you been?"

Usagi then proceeded to tell him all about school, the detention and her meeting with her friends, substituting the scout details with talk of boys and battle tactics with a date set-up for shopping. What Usagi liked about Andrew, and the reason she had, had a crush on him was because throughout her chatting, which would make most others go crazy, Andrew happily listened. As Usagi continued to rattle on a tall, dark haired man, walked in and sat on the counter, a few stools down. When Usagi had seen him, she could barely contain her excitement, but had to act as if he was her arch rival, due to their first encounter.

The dark man sat and ordered a black coffee and could hardly stop himself from smiling at Usagi's enthusiasm. Being around her for a small moment, aroused strange feelings in him that he couldn't place, so he opted for teasing the girl, he now remembered as the one that hit him with the test paper.

"Did you know your hair looks like meatballs?" slipped off his tongue before he could stop himself. Usagi's heart leapt that her love spoke to her, but with faux anger yelled out at him, "What did you say baka?" The man known as Mamoru smirked as he said, "You heard me meatball head!" Usagi huffed and turned around yelling at him about how her hairstyle was not like meatballs and the argument turned to her grades and anything she decided to use against him. Andrew just watched in shock as Usagi was able to get Mamoru to smile a real smile, he hadn't seen on his friend's face in a long time and in amusement as the scene was quite funny and Andrew was able to pick out the sparks flowing between his two friends.

Andrew smirked as he realized that these fights would probably become a regular occurrence and that soon a fire of passion will ignite between the two. It's a shame how Andrew was too right about this fact.

AN: I know I haven't updated in a long, long time but I wasn't sure I really wanted to continue the story. Review if you think I should.


End file.
